Naruto Love 2
by H.I.M-Jon-White
Summary: naruto and sakura are on a mission together, alone.


She had been feeling it more and more since his return. At first she had just brushed it off as an end to her loneliness and happiness at the return of her good friend. But now, as the feelings remained, grew, and deepened, she began to ponder feelings of tenderness and even love towards her teammate, towards her friend, towards Naruto.Naruto had grown very much during his training with Jiraiya, both physically and mentally. He was strong, masculine, and mature, and Sakura was well aware of it.She, too, had grown in the time he was away. Of course, that is to be expected considering she had been training with the 5th Hokage. Tsunade had pushed Sakura farther than she ever thought she could possibly go. As a medic-nin she was becoming one of the best. She was powerful and yet still womanly and stunning, and the men of Konoha were well aware of it, especially Naruto. As expected, Naruto still had feelings for Sakura. He would do anything for her; he almost lived just to make her happy. He promised to always be there for her, to protect her. That was why he trained, that was why he vowed to be the strongest, to protect the ones dearest to him. Without a second thought he would gladly give his life to protect her because…he loved her. He loved her more deeply than anyone could fathom.She was all he thought of while he was away training. Her and Sasuke of course, and the promise he had made to Sakura of bringing him back to them. Even if it meant his dream of being with her would be shattered he would do it for her. Her happiness was his only concern.He loved her, but he would never tell her, knowing she wouldn't return the feelings. "Damn." Why can't I sleep?" He thought about the visions, the nightmares, he was having. Seeing Orochimaru and Sasuke standing side by side. He couldn't wipe the image from his mind. As he sat awake in bed, Naruto couldn't help but think of Sakura and wonder how she was coping with the loss of their teammate. As he lay back down his hands clasped behind his head. Staring up at the ceiling his thoughts shifted onto Sakura. His trademark smile began to cross his face as he pictured the pink-haired kunoichi. "Sakura-chan, why can't you love me? What can I do to make you see my feelings for you?" He thought this as he drifted into sleep, imagining the girl who meant the world to him. Sakura pulled the covers over her head as the sunlight began to pour into her room. The birds outside her window were chirping softly but as if to say, "Sakura, it's time to get up." She knew there was no point in fighting much longer. The day was beginning and it was time to get going.After getting showered and dressed, Sakura grabbed a bite to eat as she made her way out the door. "Mom, I'm leaving. I'll see you when I get home.""Alright, hun. Have a good day. I'll see you later," was the reply from her mother.Walking through the streets of Konoha she looked up into the clear blue sky and took in the beautiful day. She found that her walks regularly led her past the Ichiraku Ramen Bar ever since Naruto had left. Today was no different. While she was still a distance away from Ichiraku, Sakura heard the distinct voice of her blond, hyperactive friend calling out to her."Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto waved his hand in excitement as he saw the pink-haired ninja approaching. She turned to look and he caught sight of her emerald green eyes that always made him melt on the inside, even from this distance."Baka…pipe down. No need to let the whole village hear you," she said when she reached him. Although, it is cute when he calls my name with such excitement like that. She looked at him and gave him a smirk. He just scratched the back of his head, smiled and laughed. "Sorry, couldn't help myself I guess." Sakura-chan sure does look beautiful today. How could I not wanna shout when she looks so good. They both sat down as Naruto continued his meal.Naruto had become one of Sakura's best friends and she enjoyed the time she was able to spend with the knucklehead ninja. She didn't get much of it these days, what with missions and training under Tsunade. So the time she did get to spend with him- she cherished."So, Sakura-chan, what's on the agenda for today?" She had come to terms with the fact that he was always going to call her chan. It was his own way of showing affection towards her. And by now she had come to appreciate and enjoy it."Well first I have to go see Tsunade-sensei at her office.""What's the old hag want you for today?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. He always referred to the 5th Hokage that way, no matter how young she may have looked.Sakura gave him a slight bop on the head. "You need to stop calling her that, and show a little more respect. She is Hokage after all.""She's still an old hag," Naruto stated bluntly as he continued stuffing his face with ramen."Hag or not, I still have to go see her and I've got to get going," she said as she got up and began to step away."Hold up, Sakura-chan," Naruto called as he finished paying for his meal," I'll come with you. I've still got awhile before I start my training for today," he said as he caught up and walked next to her.She turned and smiled at him once he caught up. "What are you so happy for?" he asked as he stared back at her. He was a little surprised by the smile he was receiving."Nothing. Shoot! Do I seem too happy? I'm just glad you decided to join me," she said as she turned away, blushing a little."Oh. No problem. Anything for you, Sakura-chan," he beamed with a big goofy smile on his face, scratching the back of his head. Odd. Sakura-chan never usually seems this happy to have me join her. Well, I'm not gonna question it. I'm just glad she's happy to have me around. KNOCK KNOCK"It's open," replied Tsunade as the door to her office slid open."Good morning, Hokage-sama," Sakura said as she entered and approached her sensei's desk."Hey, old hag! How ya doin?" Naruto greeted loudly."I thought I told you not to call me that…" Tsunade stated firmly, holding back from wringing the young ninja's neck. "Aside from that, I'm glad you're here, Naruto. It saves me the trouble of having to send for you.""What? You wanted to see me?" he asked, slightly concerned."Yes. I wanted to see the both of you, actually. I have a mission for the two of you.""Really? Just the two of us? I'm actually kind of excited to be able to go on a mission with Naruto. We'll be able to talk and catch up a little finally. What will we be doing, Tsunade-sensei?""You'll be making somewhat of a delivery," she said with a smirk on her face. No wonder she was chuckling to herself when she gave us this mission. This is miserable. Sakura thought as she and Naruto ran through the pouring rain. It had been bad, but today was the worst. It seemed the weather was turning into monsoon conditions. It was coming down heavy, and visibility was at a minimum. And it looked as if it was only getting worse."Let's see if we can find a place to hide and wait out these conditions!" Sakura shouted over the roaring thunder.Naruto nodded in response. He took a look around as they were running. "Look! Over there, Sakura-chan." He motioned to what looked like a cave entrance. They both turned and headed towards the opening without delay. "No wonder the old hag gave us so much time for this mission. The delivery part was easy, it's the traveling that's time consuming," Naruto stated as he threw his pack to the ground and sat down with his back to the wall."You're telling me," she said as she sat across from him, her teeth chattering a little. She was shivering, which wasn't surprising considering they were both soaked to the bone. She looked up at her teammate and saw the concern in his big blue eyes. She could immediately tell he was worried about her. "I'm fine, Naruto, really. I'm just a little chilly.""More like you're just a little hypothermic," he said seriously as he made his way across the came to her. "Look, your lips are turning blue. We've gotta get you warmed up or you could be in some serious trouble." He looked around to see if there was anything he could possibly start a fire with. "Damn, everything is too wet to make a fire.""Naruto, really, it's not a big deal. I'll be just fi-" she was cut off by the solemn look in her friend's eyes. The eyes that were normally bright and joyful were now full of worry as he thought of how to remedy the situation. She sat in silence as she realized he wasn't buying her story.He turned and quickly began to shuffle through his pack. A few moments later he threw something at her. "Here's an extra t-shirt and boxers I packed. The least we can do is get you out of those wet clothes."She raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the clothing and back up at him. "So you expect me to change right here, with you standing right there?As if! There is no way in hell I'm taking my clothes off with him around!"I'm not gonna peek. Look, I'll turn around." She shot him a glance. "I promise! If I do you can beat me as hard as you'd like, okay?" Apparently that was enough. And with that he turned around as she began changing.It turned out to be harder than he thought. Maybe I can just take a little peek. No, no, no! Even if she does have slender legs, soft, smooth skin, that apple-shaped bottom…NO! Look what spending all that time with that perverted Sannin has done to me. Maybe just a quick peek. No!"Alright, you can turn around now."This might have been a mistake. He thought as he saw her standing there. His heart began to beat rapidly. He couldn't stop staring. The outfit was in no way intended to enhance her looks, but it did. The shirt, which was too big, tended to slip off one shoulder, while the boxers showed off her very womanly legs.His eyes were opened wide and if he wasn't careful his jaw might break from the force with which it was going to hit the ground. As he looked her up and down he caught sight of those beautiful green eyes glaring daggers right at him, and he began to blush as he tried to look away.At least I know he thinks I look good. She smirked to herself.He looked back and saw that her eyes had begun to soften. She walked towards him. His spine stiffened, and he winced, preparing for her to throw a punch which would probably send him flying.As she reached him she lifted her hand towards his head. His face contorted as he prepared for the blow. Instead she took hold of the zipper of his orange jacket. Huh?"What're you doing?" he asked with a gulp, more confused than normal. She started unzipping his jacket."It's time to take care of you. You're shivering."He had been so concerned about Sakura that he didn't even realize how cold he had become. While she was now dry, he was still wearing his soaked clothes. His entire body was shaking and he felt a numbness growing in his hands and feet from the cold."But Sakura-chan, I don't have any dry clothes to change into."With that she knelt down and pulled a blanket out of her own pack. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. She stepped back towards him and held it out."Sakura-chan, I couldn't. You should use it."He's still only thinking of me. She smiled, "Baka…of course I'm use it.""Huh?""We're gonna share it," she said, blushing slightly. Now down to his boxers, the loud mouthed ninja sat quietly for once with the blanket around his shoulders and his back to the wall of the cave. His pink-haired teammate sat down next to him and pulled the blanket so it was covering both of them.As Naruto looked in the direction of the cave entrance Sakura looked up at him. She looked at the whisker lines on his cheeks that always amused her. Saw the scars on his chest from all his battles and his sometimes too intense training. Then she stared down at his muscular arms and chiseled abs that came from the hundreds of sit-ups every day. She stared almost lustfully until he turned his head back to her.The two blushed when they looked at each other. Both were embarrassed as to what they were wearing, but each knew it was their best chance for staying warm. After a long period of silence Naruto felt Sakura's head resting on his shoulder. He could smell the scent of cherry blossoms from her hair, and it warmed him on the inside."Naruto.""Ya, Sakura-chan.""Do you think we'll ever be able to bring Sasuke back?"Slightly upset at the mention of their ex-teammate, Naruto replied as cheerfully as possible," Of course we will. I promised you I'd bring him back, and I never go back on my promises." He said this with a smile on his face, but his heart ached on the inside.Sakura looked up at her smiling teammate. She could see in his eyes he was hiding his true feelings. She looked deep into those vivid blue eyes of his searching his emotions.Seeing her looking at him like that made Naruto think she still needed to be reassured. "Sakura, I know you have feelings for Sasuke, and I promise I will bring him back so you can be with him." He almost physically winced with pain as he felt his heart break.Her eyes suddenly seemed to harden. In almost a rage she elbowed him in the stomach as she stood up and stormed away. "Baka," she said as she left. She went and stood close to the entrance of the cave, staring out at the rain. He's such an idiot. Why doesn't he see that I care for him more than a friend? How can he think I still have those immature feelings for Sasuke? Naruto is the one who is always protecting me, always concerning about me. Why would I want someone who leaves me? But he never seems to take the next step.Just then she felt the blanket drape over her shoulders and a warm body pressed against her back. A pair of strong arms wrapped around and held her tight."Sakura-chan. I'm sorry. I really had no idea," were the words whispered into her ear.She spun around and found herself staring directly into a pair of tender and loving blue eyes. She blushed a little."Naru-" was all she got out before his finger quickly stopped her lips."I love you, Sakura-chan. With all my heart and strength, I will always love you."With that he tenderly kissed her lips. He could feel them quivering as she kissed him back.She reluctantly pulled away for a moment. Her eyes still closed. He looked down at her as she opened her shimmering emerald eyes and looked directly into his."Naruto…I love you, too," she said softly. Wrapping her arms around his neck she repeated as she kissed him again, "I love you, too."


End file.
